Colm
, Coma |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |firstseen =Chapter 2: The Protected (recruited in Chapter 3: The Bandits of Borgo) |class =Thief |mirage = |voiceby = }} Colm is a playable character in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He first appears after Chapter 2 and can be recruited in Chapter 3 by having Neimi talk to him inside the bandit's hideout. They can automatically have a support conversation. Before being recruited he will appear as a neutral unit and will walk around opening doors and treasure chests in the hideout. Profile A chivalrous thief from Renais and a childhood friend of Neimi, Colm managed to steal Eirika's bracelet while 'walking by'. Colm used his abilities as a thief to keep himself, and later Neimi alive. He would steal items of value from people that seemed wealthy to pay for necessities for himself and Neimi. During Chapter 3, Colm infiltrated a bandit hideout to find Neimi's lost handmirror, stolen by bandits. Neimi, who was worried for Colm's safety, found Eirika and convinced her group to go with her the Bandit's Hideout and find Colm. Colm is rather snide and arrogant, but genuinely cares for Neimi. He is also quite proud of his thieving prowess. It is often hard to tell if Colm is exhibiting his uncaring for others or if he is simply clumsy. In a conversation with Moulder it is revealed he had burned a pack filled with Moulder's belongings twice, Moulder then says he is 'concerned about the condition of Colm's soul.' Colm has a weakness for Neimi being sad or crying, which she does quite often. He will often try to pretend he doesn't care or pester her about being a "crybaby". If the two obtain an A Support, Colm will be unable to keep up his facade and comfort Neimi. In Game Base Stats *12 in the Japanese version Growth Rates |75% |40% |40% |65% |45% |25% |20% |} Promotion Gains Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= Supports *Moulder *Neimi *Marisa *Rennac *Kyle Overall Colm has surprisingly high growths for a thief, but unfortunately, his low bases, weak promotion, and permanent sword lock make him a very poor combat unit overall when compared to the plethora of other sword units.. His low Strength and the low might of sword will often leave him unable to deal significant damage to most enemies. With his extremely low HP, Defense, and Resistance, he will have to rely on his high yet unreliable avoid to survive attacks, which leaves him critically endangered to any common lance wielding enemy. His only main positive attribute is his above average speed and high HP growths, making him surprisingly nimble to dodge attacks, double enemies, and have some leeway to take a stray hit here and there. Despite Colm's weak combat, he is still useful for a time because of his Thief utility, since he is the first Thief in the game and the only character able to pick locks until either Marisa or Joshua promote into Assassin, which hampers their combat potential significantly. However, Colm's usefulness in this regard becomes somewhat obsolete once Chest Keys become available for purchase in the Overworld. Colm is still useful mid-game, helping out in Fog of War battles and in the desert chapter to help search for items in the sand, and while he is inferior as a combat unit compared to others, he is still capable of holding his own with training and investment. Colm has two promotions, Assassin and Rogue, both of which give him nearly identical stat bonuses. As an Assassin, Colm gains the Silencer skill and a boost to his sword rank, but he also loses his ability to steal items from enemies. As a Rogue, Colm can pick doors and chests without needing Lockpicks and can retain his steal ability. However, there is only one Ocean Seal that can be obtained without purchasing in a Secret Shop or finding in the Creature Campaign. Other units in the army are better candidates for its usage before using it on him. Colm requires either an Ocean seal or a Master seal to promote, both very limited items and are better used on other units who are more effective in his roles. His growths and earlier access makes him an overall better Rogue than Rennac, but will not outperform Joshua or Marisa as an Assassin. Overall, Colm has a purpose as a niche classic thief character, being slightly superior to Rennac overall, but does not standout amongst the other stronger, more noteworthy playable characters in game. Quotes Recruit Conversation Neimi: C-Colm... Colm: Neimi?! What are you doing here? I told you to wait for me, didn't I? Neimi: I couldn't... It's too dangerous. C'mon, let's go home. Colm: We don't have a home! Don't you get it? Look, just leave everything to me. I can take care of it in a flash, but I don't need a clumsy oaf like you tagging along. Neimi: But...but... Colm: Oh, this is ridiculous. We'll talk later. Don't leave my side, Neimi. Neimi: I-- All right. Other Quotes Endings ; Colm, Good-Natured Thief (気さくな盗賊 Kisakuna tōzoku) : "He politely refused an invitation to become a spy for Renais, returning instead to his hometown. He spent the rest of his days as a chivalrous rogue helping those in need from the shadows." ; A Support with Neimi : "The childhood friends became lovers first, then husband and wife. Worried for Neimi's well-being, Colm gave up his adventurer's ways. Neimi passed on her grandfather's skill in archery to her own son and daughter." Etymology The name 'Colm' is an Irish contraction of 'columba,' the Latin word for 'dove'. Gallery File:B11-015N_artwork.jpg File:B11-015N.png File:FE8 Colm.gif|Colm's portrait in The Sacred Stones. File:colm thief sword.gif|Colm's attack animation. File:colm assassin sword.gif|Colm as an Assassin. File:Rogue.gif|Colm as a Rogue File:colm rogue sword.gif|Colm performing a critical hit as a Rogue. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters